


Christmastime Suffering

by Lexadant



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, this is nothing but gratuitous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexadant/pseuds/Lexadant
Summary: Flynn got Yuri a present. Unfortunately. (Post-Canon, Secret Santa present)





	Christmastime Suffering

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fluff in so long so this was............. different to say the least. I've been writing very little but angst in the past year oops.

 

“What is _this_?”

Yuri had stepped into a house full of lights, plants and color, and it was certainly not how he’d left it. He’d been gone for quite a few hours, but it was a rapid change for such a short amount of time. The exterior of the house had been unchanged, but the interior was a different story altogether.

The living room was lined in colorful lights of red, green, blue and yellow, and the lights curled around the curtains, the lamps, over the hearth and even around a picture frame of a painting. A wreath hung on the inside of the door, decorated with a wide red ribbon and pinecones. A Christmas tree stood tall in the corner, with more of the lights wrapped around it, and a decorative star on top. Red and white candles were placed on stands and tables they certainly weren’t on before. Some were lit.

In the middle of it all stood Flynn, wearing a woolen winter sweater. The colors were an eye blindingly bright red and green, and he stood proudly surveying his work before he glanced back at Yuri. “You’re home!”

“Yeah, I am. Again: what is this?”

Flynn smiled widely, gesturing about. “Decorations! You were out, today’s my day off, and you never let me put up decorations while you’re here. So… I waited until you were gone.”

Yuri scowled. It was much too bright and festive in here for him. “Our house looks dumb.”

Flynn’s smile faltered slightly. “You’re such a scrooge, Yuri. Why are you in such a sour mood?”

“It’s too— _bright_! Besides, it’s all cold and everything gets expensive around this time of year and everything is in these bright dumb colors and there’s no point to it all.”

“Yes, there is!” Flynn huffed. “And _one_ of those points is being, you know, _merry_. Actually, that reminds me. I got you a present.”

“What? Why? I don’t need a present. I don’t want one.”

“Too bad.”

Flynn walked over to the couch and picked up a parcel that was wrapped generously with red-and-green wrapping paper depicting bunwigles and squirrigles with santa hats, and tied with a neat red ribbon. Yuri seemed less than impressed, but took it anyway. “I don’t need anything, Flynn,” he said, though he started to untie the bow.

“Well, if you’re so _unwilling_ to accept your first Christmas present from your _boyfriend_ , I can take it back,” Flynn huffed, crossing his arms. “But once you open that it’s yours.”

This seemed to catch Yuri’s attention, as he looked up with a pointed expression. Finally, he sighed, tilting his head to the side. “Fine, fine, I’ll take it. I’m sorry, you guilt tripper.” He saw Flynn smile in amusement. Yuri rolled his eyes before going to sit down on their couch, placing the wrapped parcel in his lap as he started to unwrap it. He could feel Flynn’s expectant gaze, but he didn’t go any faster with opening it. Finally, when he’d gracelessly torn the paper completely open to view the present within, he stared at it for a long few moments. Then he looked up at Flynn with a purely deadpan expression.

“I’m not wearing this, Flynn.”

“Oh, come on! What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s _dumb_ , Flynn! It’s worse than yours!”

“Mine’s not dumb! Besides, I like that one better anyway.”

“Good! You can have it.”

“Ah-ah-ah.” Flynn waved a finger in his face and grinned. “You promised that if you opened that present you would take it. So it’s yours.”

Yuri met his eyes. “But what’s mine is yours and all that, right?”

“No, no, no. You’re wearing it, Yuri.”

The item in question was a sweater much like the one Flynn wore. The only difference was that it seemed even brighter in coloration, and there were… Christmas lights on this one, although they were currently unlit. Yuri, of course, wasn’t going to have any part in wearing the fashion travesty that was this ugly Christmas sweater.

“No, I’m not. Give it up, Flynn.”

Flynn, however, had a playful smirk on his face. “No,” he said, a slight lilt in his voice—and then he lurched forward, tackling Yuri. Yuri let out a yelp, the parcel falling out of his lap. Flynn was quick, though, and he grabbed the sweater.

“Fl- _ynn_! I’m not wearing the sweater! It’s stupid!”

“It’ll fit you fine then!” he retorted with a laugh. His laugh cut off, though, when Yuri wrestled him off, turning the tables. Yuri straddled his waist and pinned him by the shoulders.

“Excuse me?” Yuri huffed, but he couldn’t hide the smile on his face. “ _I’m_ not the stupid one here. _You_ are.”

“Ha! You wish.” Flynn squirmed lightly beneath Yuri, still holding the sweater firmly in his grip. Yuri reached for it, but the moment he did, Flynn lunged forward and flipped them over again. He fought through Yuri’s struggling to yank the sweater over Yuri’s head. It would be more difficult getting his arms through, but this was good enough for him. He laughed, reaching down to click the on button for the lights. Yuri’s torso lit up, quite literally, like a Christmas tree, and Yuri glared at him. He was hiding a smile, though, and Flynn could tell from the way his eyes wrinkled affectionately and his cheeks tugged backwards.

He leaned down, forehead pressing against Yuri’s, the two lit by the gentle lights of the Christmas lights and the fireplace. “Merry Christmas, Yuri,” he said, before kissing the tip of Yuri’s nose and grinning.

A dusting of red went across Yuri’s face and he rolled his eyes, but the smile finally came through altogether. “Merry Christmas, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Secret Santa present for swagmasterlowell on tumblr! (I don't know if you have an AO3 or not Sorey I am sorry)
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed! Have a Merry Christmas!


End file.
